Some prior art stand-up fish fighting harness devices cause strenuous arms and lower back exertions as well as uncomfortable pressure points on parts of an angler's quadriceps muscles. Some of prior art, for example, Braid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,323, and Pepping, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,152, harnesses and fishing rod belt plates, require hand, arm, and lower back pulls against a fishing rod. And loose ends of belts and straps of such prior and similar art are also difficult and possibly dangerous for an angler to handle. Securing said prior art loose straps may require taping or tying them, as with the “Smitty-OTR” device. The subject Harness Set differs from other harness designs in several significant features: removing specific strenuous, uncomfortable and potentially unsafe deficiencies; by comfortably drawing on an angler's natural legs strength and body weight, yet freeing the angler's hands and arms; and securing loose ends of belts and straps.